Death comes quickley
by Breaking Dawn 1994
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so please do not go hard on me. Edward has left. Alice has a vision. Victoia is back with a vengence. This is my first fanfiction so please go nice on me.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so please do not kill me if this is wrong. **

**These are not my character they are Stephanie Meyers.**

**I am also going to apologize that this sentence may not sound right but I hope you the gist of it.**

**Bella pov**

I knew it he never loved me, he just loved me for my scent and that he couldn't get into my head. He, I do not know but I just can't feel any part of me now he has left and also my whole other family has left me.

Alice my overly annoying pixie, shopping alcoholic sister

Rosalie my annoying bitchey sister

Jasper my brother who is always there to keep me calm

And Emmet my big overly produces dumb brother.

I miss all and right now I am walking in the forest near Charlie's house grieving over the lost of my family. My name is Isabella Swan and I am 18 years old already ready to DIE.

Suddenly out of now where I feel a horrible burning sensation running through my whole body I try to move I just can't cause every time I do it stings like nothing I ever felt before. As I am their struggling for my life I see a women with fiery red hair running at the speed I know of as a vampire and I know immediately that it is Victoria, at least I get my of wish of death but at the expense of being tortured.

Suddenly she speaks in high powerful voice "Where is your little vampire mate?"

I am in too much pain to speak so she laughs at the pain being caused,

She says in a cruel tone "Do you like this pain Bella? I am going to make you feel as much pain as I am now and the pain of which my mate had to go through at your expense"

I finally able to speak through this pain and say in voice I barely notice "my mate is gone so please take my life in any way possible and I will injure it, just please kill my soul rip it out and heart and stick in a letter to my ex mate so he knows that my heart always belonged to him and that I forgive him"

Victoria with a comment of pure hatred "well I think I will do that you piece of scum now that have some fun"

**Alice pov**

My whole family is here expect for Edward he is lost to this world because he left Bell... her. We are still morning over her then suddenly I am pulled in to a vision of Bella and Victoria:

She says in a cruel tone "Do you like this pain Bella? I am going to make you feel as much pain as I am now and the pain of which my mate had to go through at your expense"

I finally able to speak through this pain and say in voice I barely notice "my mate is gone so please take my life in any way possible and I will endure it just please kill my soul, rip it out and my heart and stick in a letter to my ex mate so he knows that my heart always belonged to him and that I forgive him"

Then belle is chucked against a tree and dies instantly with tones of blood coming out of her nose and mouth.

I come out of it my mate jasper shacking me,

He says "what was the vision of Alice"

The only word comes to mind "Bella she is DEAD"

My famiily break down into a million pieces knowing that thier daughter and Sister or friend is DEAD CAUSE OF EDWARD.

**Thank you for reading please give me your thoughts on the story so i know to carry on with these Fanfiction stroys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading please give me your thoughts on the story so i know to carry on with these Fanfiction stroys.**

**Sorry do not know how to put new chapters on if you do please just write it on the review**

Ed pov

As i am running back from my long depressing trip abroad. My famillys thoughts hit me like a tidal wave.

She is gone my poor little girl gone forever - Esme

I cant believe my little sister is gone cause of what i did at her party - Jasper

I HATE YOU EDWARD for my making my leave my sister without a goodbye, now i will never see her again - Alice

And that is when she shows me her vision of what my sweet caring bella being killed by the red headed leach Victoria even though i cant say that seeing as i am.

So in i have now reconized that it was my fault for her death in a horriable why and also i have learned that my SOUL MATE IS GONE TOO.

3 weeks later

Carlise pov

It's been 3 weeks since we found out and heard of Bellas death. the police and hospital paseed of as a animal attack, but we knew beetter.

today we are going back to forks for a couple of days to go to bellas funeral of course hidden seeing as we were not invited but we will still be there.

lets hope the wolves do not bann us from going to the funeral.

We finally got to Forks after the 2 hour flight from Denali in Alaska and we were just about past the sign saying Welcome to Forks, when a huge gigantic black wolf step infront of car making me swerve.

as i got out of the car my son Jasper said "what is the meaning of this we have not broke the treaty and yet you could have got my father killed and my mother"

Edward suddenley said "they want to speak to Carlise but are not so keen on phasing so he asked me to speak for them"

i said "ok son and black alpha"

**black Aplha who is sam in bold speaking, **carlise speaking, Jacob

**what are you doing here**

we are here for bella funeral

**you are not allowed here as the leech that killed her told us it was your fault for Bella death before we riped her to shreds so you broke the treaty and we are allowing you to be free without a fight as long as you do not come back here**

Please let us say goodbye to my daughter and for everyone elsee a sister/;lover

Huh lover you are kindding me it is your fault my bbf is dead and did you know that we got just beofre her last words and do you know what they were 'he left me' how do you justify that.

we did not know this would heppen pleas elet us go to her funeral and then we leave and not come back.

**fine but as soon as the survice is over**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys are enjoying the stroy so far.**

ed pov

after we agreed to this we went to Bellas funeral, it was a gorgeus funeral flowers and pictures of her happy every where

while i was looking around my eye sight soon spotted my bellas coffin as i started to walk to the cofin i was stopped by non other then bellas farther himself.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SHOW YOUR FACE AT BELLAS FUNERAL AFTER THE STATE YOU LEFT HER IN" Charlie screamed at me making everyone look at us

"Mr Swan i have one word to say and that is i still love bella with all my heart and i know you may not believe this but i left her for her own good" i tried to speak in a calm order but i could tell i was going to get annoyed with him.

"WELL I DONT CARE WHAT YOU THINK WAS BEST FOR HER I KNEW WHAT WAS BEST FOR HER AND IT WAS YOU I THOUGHT ANY WAY. BUT OH NO YOU JUST COULDN'T HELP ON BREAKING AN INNOCENT GIRLS HEART. SO GET OUT OF HERE CULLEN YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE NONE OF YOU ARE, and Alice i expected more from you not even a good bye from her best friend i think that was what made go over the top." those were his last words before the quliettes took us out of thier and told us to get lost.

on the way back to Alaska all i could think was what has happened and that everyone thoughts were upset about her death or they were aimed directly at me e.g. Alices

"I HATE YOU FOR MAKING ME LEAVE BELLA I HATE YOU. YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER" those words heart alot.

But when we got to alaska we had a vistor and she was the last person on earth i expected to see.

**huh who is this person i wonder.**

**got any guesses.**

**please let me have at least a couple of reviews please.**


End file.
